Love at first sight
by aishiteru ayu
Summary: Rei's daydreaming ! some lovesick stuff lol the pairing is obvious :D sorrie for all the previous spelling mistakes.


*yay* im writing after so long! almost thought i'll never write again. cuz ive seemed to have all enthusiasm. *lol*

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Thought that I was going crazy_

Mariah just left like that. I was at a lost. A girl I've been pinning on my whole life. So sweet, pretty, and just -heaven-, you know. But Lee.. -lee- must come along. Heck.. I dunno what Mariah sees in Lee. He's ugly and has a disastrous dress sense. yuck.

_Just having one of those days yeah_

So I had no one to go out with. Every christmas was a -blue-, an extremely blue one. I see Lee and Mariah holding hands, her head on his shoulder.... *ARGH* feel like tearing them apart. It slowly kills me every second. *growls*

_didn't know what to do_

I've cried. It pains so much. I know boys don't cry, but i can't help it. Losing Mariah is like the worst thing that ever happened.   


It soon got too much for me. And so I left the White Tigers. I was unable to take it. They say a person's true characteristic is only revealed at a critical moment. Mariah leaving me was critical. And it also shows that I'm weak. Plain -weak-

_then there was you_

Mr D found me. And got me to enter the competition. I joined as I didn't really had much to do anyway. And an irresistable bait of 10000 bucks was hanging in front of me. 

The first round was easy. Amateurs. And four of us emerged. Me, and a kid with blue tied hair, and blonde, and a person with hair that is two toned. Weird. 

We proceeded to the semis and i was paired up with the blue haired kid. I won the first round, he won the second. Hell, he actually beat me?? Guess I was sorta losing my concentration. My mind was on something i couldn't figure out. Different from the feeling i felt for Mariah, but yet so similar.

Couldn't take my eyes off you. Wanting to reach out, to hold you. But it was the third round. Some fuckin' hell. So I decided to back down. I wasn't in my best shape either. Don't see how I could win if you're here. 

_and everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came up, filled up the sky  
the music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_

_cuz, baby when I heard you  
for the first time I knew  
we were meant to be as one_

_was tired of running out of luck_

You made me run out of luck. You made me lose the match. You you you. Why you?? 

_thinkin' 'bout giving up, yeah_

And I really gave up my third round. Some dumb move. My mental functions always breaks down in such cases.

_didn't know what to do_

Thanks to my dumbness and weakness. 

_then there was you_

_and everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came up and filled up the sky  
the music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_

_cuz baby when I heard you  
for the first time I knew  
we were meant to be as one_

I looked at you from far away. Gazing .. endlessly. To be trapped in the depths of love. 

I wonder how you feel? You probably didn't even see me.

_and everything went from wrong to right_

Yet I feel happy. To know you're near. 

_And the stars came up and filled up the sky_

I get into an endless daze, with only you in my mind. Mariah had dissolved into thin air. 

_the music you were playing really blew my mind_

Your voice's just so sweet, you know? If only i could tell you.

_It was love at first sight  
love at first sight  
ooh love at first sight  
love...ooh it was love it was love  
at first sight_

_cuz baby when I heard you  
for the first time I knew  
we were meant to be as one (to be as one)_

_cuz, baby when I heard you  
for the first time I knew  
we were meant to be as one (to be as one)_

_it was love it was love it was love it was love  
ooh, it was love it was love it was love it was love  
ooh......_

-----------------

Soon the four of us formed a team. To me, it means time we can be together. How about you? 

Everything is so deep inside me. I can't let it out. But I want to. I've been let down before, I don't want to be broken again. 

But to be yours... a dream? 

-----------------

"Umm?? hey-" Max looked curiously and Rei who was slumped in his seat, staring into empty space.  
"Yup *grins*" Tyson waved his finger in front of Rei.  
"Why bother him, if he's deep in thought, let him be." Kai unfolded his arms, and walked out of the room. 

Rei snapped awake. _That voice..._

*-*-*-*-*-*

This is some sucky stuff. i really wanna be less cynical.. but the more i write the more hopeless i get and it just gets so depressing fer rei.. as if he's some ultra lovesick person. sorrie.. but it's typically mi. im a pessimistic person.

love at first sight is by kylie minougue. please review.. pretty please- okay??

this is a re-written version w/o all the horrible mistakes.. im so shocked at mieself-_- .. i mean .. the mistakes r way dumb!!!! didn't know how i acutally overlooked them.


End file.
